


For Just One Night

by Chippa



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: The SG1 team and Janet enjoy a drunken night in.





	For Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my stuff I came across an old hard drive that contained some ancient fanfic. This is probably the first thing I ever wrote so it's not the best and the first paragraph was written 2 years before I finally got round to finishing it so it may not make much sense - I'm still not really happy with the ending :)
> 
> Anyway I thought I'd post it for posterity.
> 
> If you're ancient you may have seen this posted somewhere circa 2005 ish (at least that's the date on the file lol).
> 
> Enjoy... or don't.

Janet Fraiser woke up with an almighty hangover and a queasy feeling, after stumbling through to the bathroom barely in time she vowed 'never again'. 'Honestly' she chided herself. 'You're a doctor for heavens sake.' How the hell was she supposed to lecture Colonel O'Neill when she couldn't even control herself.

Thinking of SG1 made Janet wearily try to remember the events of the night before. She remembered O'Malleys. She had arrived late due to a minor emergency involving Corporal Bates of SG4, apparently he had injured himself falling out of a tree on P4X296 after being startled by the local equivalent to a squirrel! Remembering the smirk on Jack O'Neills face as she recounted the tale made Janet smile again - "damn trees" was all he had said but it had made them all laugh hysterically at the time all except Teal'c of course, he just raised an eyebrow.

By the time Janet had arrived, the guys (and Sam of course) had nearly finished their steaks so she had just ordered a light salad - hence her rather inebriated state as the night wore on. 'tut tut Janet' she told herself 'you knew you should have taken it easy on an empty stomach - some doctor you are!'

After the meal she recalled there had been several games of pool and several more rounds of beer. Despite all the beer flowing Janet distinctly remembered leaving the bar after Jack O'Neill had complained, (not for the first time that evening), about being beaten at pool (again) by Sam and herself. 

"So not fair" he had sulked, "Sam's an astrophysicist for crying out loud - she's got an unfair advantage". 

"It's not just all force and angles" Sam had claimed "our team has talent too" 

It hadn't helped Jack that Daniel wasn't much of a pool player (though he was at least a graceful loser unlike the colonel). Teal'c, being Teal'c had just watched, no doubt wondering about yet more strange Tauri behaviour.

After leaving the bar, and deciding that the night was still young they headed back to the doctors place. 

"O.K. campers" exclaimed Jack after several more beers. "It's time for Jack O'Neill's famous cocktail game. Now the rules are very simple, I'm gonna make you all a cocktail and you just have to guess what's in it. Hey don't knock it 'till you've tried it" he protested as a general wave of mutters and half-hearted complaints was aimed his way.

**********Much later that evening.**********

"Oh my god" groaned Daniel. 

"I think he's trying to poison us" exclaimed Sam. 

"Eugh" was all Janet could manage as she slid off the arm of the sofa to sit on the floor, ending up against the side of the chair that Sam was sprawled in. 

"Excush me!" slurred Jack "Thatsh my famous SGC Special, it's guaranteed to have you seeing starsh, wormholesh and little grey men!" 

"I have experienced none of these O'Neill" rumbled Teal'c "however it is extremely appetising, maybe I require another glass to experience the full effects".

"Here ya go T" said Jack, passing the big man another glass of the evil tasting brew. At least that was what he appeared to be trying to do to anyone sober enough to be paying attention. Of course since the colonel was in no way sober at this time all he managed to do was fumble the glass which promptly bounced off the thick carpet and straight into the waiting lap of Janet Fraiser.

"Uh oh", muttered the colonel. "I'm doomed now, I just know it's gonna be the biggest, bluntest needles every time we jump from now on."

"I'd escape while you can sir" added Sam, "Janet doesn't look too happy at getting drenched, she might decide to do your annual medical early."

"She might just decide to do it now" growled Janet. "Go, please, before anything else gets ruined."

"Erm, it was only a small glass Doc."

"Yes, and I'm sure Jack will be willing to pay you for the breakage" mentioned Daniel, "wouldn't you Jack?"

"OUT! NOW!!" shouted Janet "before I go completely insane."

"Come O'Neill" said the big Jaffa "I believe it would be wise to leave before Doctor Fraiser does something you may regret." With that he ushered both men hurriedly out the door, O'Neill still muttering that it was "only a small glass" and Daniel apologising profusely. "Do not fear Major Carter, Doctor Fraiser, said Teal'c. "They will reach their homes safely, I will escort them myself."

Sam closed the front door and hurried back through to see if Janet needed any help. Janet was nowhere to be seen in the lounge so Sam wandered through into the kitchen. As she got to the doorway she heard Janet muttering under her breath. "God help me, what have I done to deserve Jack O'Neill? I swear even Cassie was never as clumsy as this!" While she was speaking she had removed her blouse and was rubbing angrily at the spreading stain on the front.

Sam knew she should look away, or better yet she should go in there and help Janet. In fact she should do anything but just stand there and stare at her best friend. But she couldn't help herself, she was transfixed by the sight before her. Janet was an attractive woman. 'I've always known she was beautiful' Sam thought to herself 'I could just walk up behind her right now and take her in my arms.' 'Yeah right' said that little inner voice 'and then get a slap round the face and be tossed out on your ear - get real Carter.'

As Sam was inwardly debating with herself what to do Janet chose that time to look up and notice the major watching her. Flashing a big grin she spoke "Hey, c'mon Sam. Get out of that head of yours and give me a hand, unless you want to share what you were thinking just then that is?"

"Erm, er no, not thinking anything important, honest" stammered a startled Sam going bright red. 'God she thought, how long has she seen me staring at her. 'Think Carter, say something, anything!' "Er just erm, admiring your blouse" 'yeah, real smart move there Carter'. "Uh it's, um, very nice, I don't think I've seen it before, it suits you. I hope colonel O'Neill didn't ruin it too much."

Janet tilted her head to one side and observed her friend. Sam very rarely babbled on about things, either if she was excited about a new discovery or if she was nervous about something, but what would Sam have to be scared about here? Janet wanted only to calm her somehow. Stepping forward she made to embrace the nervous woman and was stopped by the look in Sam's eyes - she looked almost on the verge of panicking, like she wanted to run away from Janet and yet at the same time hold her tight and not let go.

"Sam honey, what's the matter? what's got you so spooked? Janet asked.

"I can't do this anymore" murmured Sam. Moving through into the lounge she sank down heavily on the settee.

"What can't you do anymore?" replied Janet manoeuvring herself to sit next to her.

"This" she said waving her arm in the air and gesturing about the room. "You" she said, turning to look at Janet for the first time since entering the room. "I'm sorry Janet, but I can't pretend to be your friend anymore, it's killing me inside".

"What do you mean, pretend to be my friend?, I've never pretended anything, surely you know my feelings for you are genuine" exclaimed Janet.

"But they're not the same as mine though are they?" stated Sam sadly "and I'm scared they never will be, that friendship will be enough for you. Well I'm sorry but it's not enough for me anymore."

"So what is it you think you want from me Sam? said Janet. "A kiss..., a one night stand..., happily ever after... what?"

"What do I want?" replied Sam. "What I want, is just for one night, to take a chance and not have to think about tomorrow, and duty, and responsibility and the goddamn United States airforce and just hold you in my arms and have you love me the way that I love you!"

"Oh Sam" Janet whispered "For just one night, if only for just one night."


End file.
